Electric motors (or electric machines) are finding an increasing number of applications in various fields, including the automotive industry, for example due to the electrification of the automotive drive system. Electric and/or hybrid vehicles utilize electric motors as either primary or supplemental torque sources in the automotive drive system. These electric motors are expected to function over extreme operating conditions for an extended period of time with high reliability. However, over time, the operating stresses applied to the electric motor may degrade the condition of one or more rotors of the electric motor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for performing fault diagnosis for rotors of electric motors, such as in the automotive industry, for example that may provide improved results, that may require fewer sensors and/or other apparatus, and/or that may be easier and/or more cost effective to implement. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for performing fault diagnosis for rotors of electric motors, such as in the automotive industry, for example that may provide improved results, that may require fewer sensors and/or other apparatus, and/or that may be easier and/or more cost effective to implement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.